


summer sun

by zantetsvkens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, POV Second Person, lots of flower imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantetsvkens/pseuds/zantetsvkens
Summary: On how a chance meeting in a field of flowers can turn into something more.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	summer sun

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey hope here! this is a small drabble that was written as part of a group prompt exercise in the SASS discord server with the prompt being to describe what Atsumu looks like from Sakusa's perspective. i had a lot of fun writing this and i'm really proud of myself for keeping below 1k words for this drabble considering the fact that i have a tendency to go overboard...
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy it!

You think about the first time you had met Atsumu, back in that field of flowers that Motoya had taken you to all those years ago. Atsumu had been with a group of friends at the time, but despite being surrounded by others he was the one who had stood out to you the most, the one who had caught your eye and held your attention like how a moth becomes enraptured by a flame.

With a jacket as green as the meadows and sneakers the color of daisies, Atsumu almost blended in with the fields that were speckled with flowers that ran on for miles on end. He was like a chameleon, the background in a painting, that one long lost item you thought you’d never find but would always end up finding right in front of you hours later.

You don’t know what it is that drew you to him that day. Perhaps it was his hair, yellow like the color of goldenrods, of sunflowers with a hint of marigold. It was a bright spot that contrasted greatly from the roses and the tulips in shades of red and white and pink, but despite the fact that you had been visiting what was known to be one of the most beautiful places on earth, Atsumu turned out to be the most beautiful thing that you had ever seen.

But you don’t actually meet him here, not yet anyways. You meet him hours later, down by the ponds after having wandered away from Motoya. You were drawn by the sound of rushing water and the sound of crickets and cicadas, by the lack of a crowd and the quiet stillness of the world just a little ways off from the main road.

You find yourself down by the water, among the reeds and the wildflowers that grow on the edges of the pond. There’s a miniature waterfall pouring down from the rockwall on the other end, and there are ducks floating upon the water’s surface, letting the wind gently guide them along on their journey as they enjoy the warmth of the sun beating down upon their backs.

You relish in the silence around you, breathe in the fresh air and the feeling of contentment that washes over you in this little pocket of nature that felt like it was carved out of space and time itself. You kneel down to take a closer look at one of the ducks that are drifting by, but there’s the rustling of leaves and the sound of footsteps coming up from behind you.

You think it’s Motoya and turn to glare at him over your shoulder. You don’t want him to scare the ducks away, but what you are met with is not Motoya but rather the one person you hadn’t expected to see after you had walked away from the field of flowers and made your way into the greenhouse which housed towering trees and a humidity that made it hard to breathe.

You don’t miss the look of surprise that crosses Atsumu’s face upon seeing you, nor do you miss the way his eyes roam the entirety of you before focusing back on your face. You don’t miss the way a faint blush rises to his cheeks, and you definitely don’t miss the way your own heats up too.

Atsumu is a lot prettier up close, that was your first thought. Your next is that he has a pretty voice too because he soon strikes up a conversation with you, asking you what you’re doing here and who you are. You decide to indulge him, to get to know him because why not? If someone like him has taken an interest in someone like you, you may as well take it for what it’s worth and make the most of it.

And make the most of it you did.

Several years later you find yourself huddled up in your favourite armchair with a book in your hands while thinking back to that first day you had met him. You don’t know what brought up this sudden memory, what made you remember your first encounter with a boy who had changed your life for the better, but as you think back to that day you thank your younger self for taking the time to get to know a stranger who shined like the sun amid a field of flowers on a bright summer’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zantetsvkens) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/zantetsvkens)


End file.
